


Goblins Need Gobbled Too

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, F4BigHumanCock, Seduced by a (Pathfinder) Goblin Girl, With Deepest Apologies to Everyone, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2





	Goblins Need Gobbled Too

[F4BigHumanCock] Goblins Need Gobbled Too [Seduced by a (Pathfinder) Goblin Girl] [With Deepest Apologies to Everyone] [Shitpost]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

[Tavern/Brothel Noises]

Oh hey big guy, you looking for a good time?

(Under breath) Ahh I came on too strong again, dammit. 

Um, I didn’t say anything. 

Ahhh, wait! Don’t go up there yet!

(Disappointed) No, nothings wrong with the brothel. All the skinny little elvish sluts and thicc human hoes are fine. They’re up there, waiting for your bright and shiny coins and delishous humie cock. 

I’m…just…a little down I guess. The girls upstairs get all the good cock and I’m stuck out here begging for halfling vienna sausage. I don’t get it.

Yeah, I mean, I’m young! I’m foetid and fertile and most importantly, I’m HORNY! Why isn’t anyone painting my dungeon halls white? 

All right, I can see what you’re thinkin’. Who wants to fuck a three-foot goblin girl with a huge head full of sharp teeth? An’ don’t goblins eat babies?

First of all, I’m *very* good about not biting unless you’re into it. And we civilized gobbos rarely ever eat any babies at all. Like once a year, tops.

Second, I’m at least as classy as those sloots upstairs! Look at this amazing dress I’m wearing!

(Offended and Obviously Lying) It’s not a towel! It’s a fine fucking dress and its got spanglys and brights and glints on it and everything! I’m at least as tarted up as the other girls. I even rubbed some fancy stink on myself! Hmmph!

All right, fine. Apology accepted. Wait, where are you going?

Nooo, nooo. I’m good at the sexining! I swear! And I’m hot, too! Sort of.

See, let me take off my towel!

[Noise of what is obviously a towel and not a dress hitting the floor]

Look, I’ve got boobs like a fucking Gnome! And this ass is scaly in all the right places!

Plus I’m all stretchy and squishy and have so much lubes in my pubes!

Also I can deep throat you with my ENTIRE BODY. Or you can just kind of lift me and make me your cock sleeve. 

I mean it, you can WEAR me on your GIANT HUMAN COCK. I’ll be like your little Goblin Condom. Then you can fuck one of the used up elf girls or something. I’ll have the best orgasms and she’ll actually feel tight. It’ll be hot!

No, I’ll be fine, I can hold my breath a long time. Plus I’m like super-wet now. Look, I’m like lubed all over!

[Goblin Lube Noise]

Yeah, so…I noticed that your expression is a little…conflicted? Now that you have a wet gobbo pussy staring at ya it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

So why not ride me like a dire wolf? I mean, you only live once, right?

Ashamed about fucking out here? I mean, you’re hard right now, aren’t you? And um, your hands are sure wandering. If you don’t mind the public exposure then I don’t mind getting fucked like a 1st level party in 20th level encounter if you know what I mean.

Wait, what? You’re going to do it? You’re actually going to…

(Really aroused here)…pull your huge humie cock out. Oh my gods its like a bastard sword. I’ll need more hands for this! 

Look, I can fit it all in my mouth!

[Big slurpy noise]

(Mouth is obviously full) See, I can like take all of you! You taste so nice, too. 

[Slurpy noise of releasing cock.]

Did you wash recently? 

Wow, I’ve never been with a man who bathed before! Classy!

Did you notice how I didn’t use my teeth at all? See? I’m good at this. 

Hmm…how are we gonna do this. It’s not gonna be easy to bend me over and we don’t really have anywhere to lay down..

(Surprised shout)

You just yoinked me up with your big human hands! That’s so hot…but what are you?

(Really aroused) Oh…oh yeah…just put me right on your pounding sausage…

Wait, give me a sec. (Deep breath) Ok, I’m ready.

OH FUCK.

(With some effort) No…no I’m fine. I’m stretchy, see? Oh..oh wow…yeah, push in me…

[Deep Goblin Breathing] Oh fuck you’re deeper than a Dwarf in the Darklands! 

By Torag’s Crotch Beard, you’re filling me so far up…oh god its so good. 

I can feel you up in the back of my throat right now! Fuck, you’re perfect!

I…I love your Big Humie Cock! Please, fuck me!

[Filthy Gobbo Sexings Start Here - Please insert your own moans, groans, growls, grunts, and war cries as you feel appropriate. Light body slapping/wet noises are appropriate.]

Unf. Yes, oh my god you’re not even fucking me hard at first! You’re such a gentleman!

Yeah…speed up, honey. Faster…oh fuck…oh fuck I’m so horny…harder harder

Don’t go easy on me, really thrust that flesh halbard in me!

You’re just fucking me like I’m your little sex doll…oh I love it…

I love it so much…don’t stop, don’t stop, please…

Oh I can almost smell the hot human sperms! Cum for me, cum cum cum cum cum…

OH MY GOD, ITS SO HOT AND STINKY I CANT TAKE ANY MORE

[Improv to angry/slurpy orgasm]

(Really relieved and happy) Ohh…oh wow. That was the best ever. 

What? Oh you can pull me off now…

[Wet Popping Noise]

Hey, thanks for holding me for a bit and not just dropping me on the bar or whatever. It’s nice. And I can’t feel my legs after that. You were amazing!

Pay me? For what? [Laughs]

(A little embarassed) Oh, that. I don’t actually work here. I just really needed to get laid and to be honest, gobbo bois just aren’t cutting it any more. 

[Sighs in a satisfied manner] I guess that I’m addicted to that Big Human Cock of yours. 

Hey do you need like another party member? I can pick locks and steal shit too, I guess. Oh and I love to stab a bitch. Plus I take up very little space in a backpack. And you can pay me by dicking me down hard! 

Yay, this is the best day ever!


End file.
